Mio
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: me di cuenta, que ser inmortal trae consigo una vida solitaria, asi que dividire vuestras almas a la mitad, asi, tendremos un igual y contrario, incluso para mi, mi dulce bien...


Mío

Jejeje, una de mis demencias que salió de la nada, como siempre. En vez de terminar mis otras historias pero no pude evitarlo, me gusta Giratina*Arceus, no me culpen, pienso que Arceus es una chica, tiene esa esencia, aunque en la película no lo demuestre claro nnU. En fin, ojala les guste. En este fick no se necesitara saber mucho de pokemon, solo lo básico, mínimo saber que es xD

Bueno, les dejo con el fick y muchas gracias por leer. Pero antes, les dejo una pequeña lista de Soundtrack para inspirarse. Es optativo XD

L.O.V.E.L.Y (LOVE BOY)x Tommy February.  
Lo que yo se de Ti x Ha-Ash.  
Aphradisiac x Yura Hatsuki  
Kimi monogatari x Little by Little  
Un dia de suerte x Alejandra Guzman

Una ley que impuse en el momento que cree a mis criaturas. Es que vengan en pares y sean compatibles en su esencia.

Esa ley continua hasta la fecha, hinchándome de orgullo al ver a mis hermosas creaciones, los pokemons crecer y vivir, después de todo, toda madre se siente así. No me molesta su intervención con los humanos, les ayuda a madurar y favorece su ciclo vital de dejar herencia y habilidades. Aun siento la emoción de ver cada nuevo pokemon arribar a este mundo, hay igual que mis hijos "legendarios" los cuales dejaron huella en los humanos por una accion tan heroica ó fatal, ganándose ese titulo tan extraño desde mi parecer. Cuando nació Mew, tan dulce y lleno de vida, le otorga una alma completa para mi felicidad, asi no sufriría el dolor de una madre al ver morir a sus hijos cercanos. Me di cuenta de mi error al no otorgarle sexo ni limite de tiempo de vida, seria solitario y preferiría hacerse pasar por otros para deshacer la carencia en su alma: su igual.

Entonces, decidí partir a la mitad las almas de ellos, formando su igual y opuesto, ejemplo de ello son Lugia y Ho-ho. Me da un poco de risa al ver Esos dos quizás no se lleven del todo bien, pero se buscan mutuamente, se necesitan y más de una vez, les he visto juntos solo para aplacar su necesidad. Note que sus deberes se interponían mucho en su interacción, así que decidí que algunos, solo algunos, formarían un trió, así, dos podían verse por un rato en caso de estar cerca sin descuidar su trabajo. También permití que se llevaran bien con otros, mi pequeño Manaphy tiene una amistad maravillosa con Kyogre aunque su pareja predeterminada sea Shaymin, así, no resentirían demasiado la soledad. Todo era maravilloso en mi hogar en el templo de cristal en el cielo, miraba desde lo alto lo bueno y malo del mundo, siendo equilibrado por Reshiram y Zekrom, me encantan las discusiones que tienen entre si: la imaginación y espíritu soñador del pokemon de fuego blanco que no disminuía aun con las represarías sobre tener claro sus metas por su contraparte, pero no negaba que le gustaba su modo de pensar.

No me di cuenta hasta una mañana, después de ver nacer a Dialga y Palkia, de que yo no tenia mi igual, mi otra mitad, asi que aproveche mi estado de fragilidad, además de la inconsciencia de mis otros pequeños para fraccionar mi alma exactamente con mis características opuestas con similitudes, aun con el dolor en mi cuerpo y alma dividida, sonreí feliz al ver formándose suavemente un huevo blanco con 2 franjas de distinto tamaño de oro. Cai en la inconsciencia, dentro de unos días, nacería mi igual…

Tal como lo imagine, Dialga es muy aplicado en aprender y manipular sus habilidades mientras su igual, Palkia es muy inquieto con el deseo constante de querer jugar a cada hora. En un descuido mío, el futuro poseedor del espacio, tropieza con sus pies empujando a la tierra el huevo de su no-nacido hermano. con desesperación baje de mi hogar para horrorizarme de que el huevo no solo sufriría el riesgo de morir sino se llevaría consigo a los pokemons del mundo. Con todo mi poder concentrado y mis placas, Me interpuse en su trayectoria desviándole a otro lugar, aunque eso me llevo a la desgracia y el borde de la muerte. Gracias a la ayuda de un humilde humano y mis criaturas que estaban a mí alrededor, sobreviví. Cuando vi el estado del lugar, tan triste y desolado, lleno mi corazón de pena, como muestra de mi gratitud, les di la oportunidad de quedarse con algunas de mis tablas que trasforme en una hermosa perla esmeralda con brillo majestuoso; la cual bautice como la joya de la vida; para que reconstruyeran sus tierras, total, estaba en trabajo de madre con los otros dos, ahora que lo recordaba, ¿Dónde esta mi otra mitad? Deje como excusa que dormiría por mucho tiempo para sanarme, volvería después por la perla el día que la luna cubriese al sol. Comencé buscar en cada rincón del planeta para encontrar el huevo, no podía perderlo, no podía, como iba a conocer a mi mitad si no le encontraba. ¿y si nunca lo encontraba?…

Cada latido de Dialga que representaba el tiempo, mi dolor crecía al igual que la esperanza de encontrarle se desvanecía. Hasta una tarde, estaba acostada sobre una nube mientras vigilaba la tierra desde mi hogar, escuche un gruñido, uno suave casi indefenso similar a los recién nacidos. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho, de inmediato baje para ver de que se trataba, mi instinto como guía, termine en uno de los tantos templos creados en nuestro honor, conocido como el templo retroceso, eso creo. Me adentre más para llevarme una sorpresa que inundo mi alma de felicidad. Mi otra mitad había nacido, sola y asustada pero sana. Me acerque con cuidado y note sus colores: negro, gris, dorado y rojo en sus iris. Ladee extrañada por esos colores, inmediatamente escanee el lugar, notando que cerca de el, donde estaba los residuos había unas placas de metal brillante manchadas de algo oscuro, creo que era antimateria ó algo asi, un material que había desterrado al mundo distorsión, Palkia iba a ser guardián de esa sustancia pero su cuerpo hizo reacción al tener contacto con el, quedando descartada la idea. Enfocándome en la realidad cuando un chillido de la pequeña criatura, Al parecer, el huevo absorbió varias de sus características al igual que el metal para fortalecerse, dando como resultado ese pequeñín.

Me dio igual su apariencia, seguía siendo mi otra mitad que sanaba mi corazón como aroma terapia. Me acerque con cuidado a la pequeña criatura, me acosté en el frio piso de pierda y le mire con ternura.  
-hola. Ven, tranquilo no te hare daño-le consuelo. Me derrite al ver sus ojos levemente llorosos por el miedo pero al parecer ya has notado nuestro nexo. Se siente como un cálido fulgor en el pecho, aunque el lugar era frio con aspecto tenebroso, logramos crear el ambiente más dulce, cálido pero sobre todo enternecedor. Llego a mí torpemente trataba de volar un poco y caia pero no se rendía tan fácil. Justo cuando iba por caer nuevamente, choco contra mi mejilla estableciendo nuestro primer contacto, fue lo más reconfortante de todo el mundo. Sin poder evitarlo, frote mi rostro contra su piel y sus extrañas alas, aun era muy suave, seguramente al madurar se haría más duro.  
-ven pequeño, vamos a casa-le cogí y le monte en mi lomo.  
-giirrr-gruño con suavidad y su mirada carente de malestar, le sonreí y regresamos al templo del origen.

-kiaaaaa, ¡déjame en paz!-le exigió el pokemon azul con un diamante en el pecho. Se alejaba corriendo entre las nubes y cristales del templo.  
-anda vamos a jugar-el otro pokemon blanco y rosa le buscaba sonriente pero sus ojos brillan con malicia infantil.  
-¡juegas de manera torcida! ¡¿Por qué quieres clavarse esa estaca?!-  
-anda vamos a jugar que soy un fantasma y voy a maldecirte-le responde mientras salía de la nada con una barra de metal que simulaba un clavo.  
-¡aléjate de mi!-justamente cuando se le iba a echar a correr, Palkia le llego por detrás embistiéndole, rodando por el piso unas cuantas veces. Cuando se detuvieron, el pokemon blanco trataba de incrustarle la barra a su compañero. Llego Arceus con su andar elegante y firme, miro con desconcierto la escena.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?-  
-jugamos-respondió inocente Palkia.  
-¡no es cierto! ¡Quieres empalarme!-le corrige asustado Dialga.  
-basta ya. Les he dicho que no jueguen así. Pero bueno, quisiera presentarles a alguien-se acomoda en el suelo mientras una cosita bajaba torpemente de su espalda. Se agito la cabeza levemente mientras se acostumbraba al cambio de intensidad de la luz.  
-mira, sus alas son raras-un inconsciente Palkia se acerca mientras le pica una de las delgadas alas.  
-¿Dónde están tus brazos?-le pregunto al examinar su largo cuerpo viperino.  
-¿se los cortaron?-se metió Dialga un poco preocupado.  
-no, no. El es así-calma Arceus mientras les apartaba un poco, al parecer, la exanimación de ambos le estaba poniendo nervioso a su "hijo".  
-escuchen. Dialga, Palkia. El es Giratina-les presenta dulcemente.  
=aaaah=entendiendo la situación. Ambos miraron un poco más a su nuevo "hermano" su largo cuerpo con púas a los lados simulando sus extremidades, sus alas tan extrañas y los colores tan combinables, un tanto tierno pero al crecer se vería siniestro.  
-¿Qué hará?-pregunto el pokemon del tiempo con curiosidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza suavemente.  
-bueno… aun le falta madurar un poco-mintió, después de todo, los otros legendarios cuando nacieron ya les tenia asignados sus tareas y al madurar se les asignaba totalmente, esta creación no era planeado del todo, además la angustia de no encontrarle no le dejo espacio para otra cosa en la cabeza. En general, solo algunos como Mew, Lugia y Ho-ho, el resto aun era demasiado infantil como para tomar sus responsabilidades seriamente.  
-aaaah, bueno, Giratina vamos a jugar con los otros-sugirió Palkia mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo del salón.  
-mh-titubeo el nuevo dragón pero cambio su expresión por sorpresa al verse arrastrado por ambos mellizos.  
-te caerán bien, a Cresselia, Celebi y Suicune les gustan los nuevos, además, puede que te lleves bien con el raro de Darkrai y el peludito Entei-  
-¡ya te oí Palkia!-un rugidito les llamo la atención de los 3 dragones que caminaban ó flotaban en el caso de Giratina cerca de uno de los salones.

Con el pasar de los años, mis creaciones ya habían madurado lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y vivir como se les dé mejor. Para evitar los constantes conflictos territoriales de ciertos dragones, les pedí que se quedaran en sus dimensiones hasta el nuevo aviso. Al igual que los otros "legendarios", tenían sus hogares en distintos lugares del mundo. Algunos eran solitarios por sus tareas ó por voluntad propia mientras otros lo compartían por el espacio, incluso sus deberes estaban un tanto relacionados en el caso de Manaphy, Kyogre y Lugia hasta yo compartía mi espacio… cuidaba desde los cielos y bendecía los nacimientos, al igual que creaba nuevas criaturas como parte de la cadena evolutiva, a mi lado, Giratina se hace cargo de las espíritus de los fallecidos, tanto humanas como pokemons; cuando era pequeño, descubrí que tenia afinidad con las almas de los no-nacidos, dándome cuenta que varias animas se trasformaban en fantasmas y hasta algunas creaciones mías de esa estirpe. Al borde de la problemática, dos de mis creaciones tuvieron la osadía de desafiarme: una de fusionarse con el alma de un humano corrompido creando un ser despiadado. Mientras la otra, reunía animas en pena para hacerse más fuerte con el plan de crear Anarquía. Para mi satisfacción, Giratina logro pararle los pies a ambos: el espíritu despiadado, le hizo dormir, solo otra alma al igual de corrompida pero inocente podría despertarle y si asesinaba al "elegido", dormiría otra vez. El otro espectro fue sellado con una piedra proveniente del templo del origen que se perdió en el horizonte, mientras sus almas recolectadas las trasforme en rocas apiladas para tenerlas vigiladas.

Como lo mencione antes, aun vive conmigo en el templo por dos razones, la oficial: el me trae las almas de mis creaciones y les otorgo el descanso hasta su próxima reencarnación. La personal: el mi igual, mi otra mitad, me gusta tenerle cerca: sus pensamientos profundos, deseos sencillos hasta sus arranques de enojo me hacen quererle un poquito más cada dia. Aunque el no sepa completamente la razón de su creación, es pronto que se entere. Aun me ve como una hermana ó madre.

-Arceus… he regresado con las animas-tanto en mis cavilaciones que no me percate de tu presencia. Voltee a verte a la cara, ganándote sin querer una leve caída de parpados.  
-ah, gracias. Vengan conmigo, mis queridas almas-vi como el dragón abrió sus alas dejando ir las cientos de almas que recolectaba. Les acogí bajo mi manto de luz para llevarles a su bien merecido descanso.  
-Giratina, las almas corrompidas…-  
-me he encargado de ellas-entonces, se me acerca. Mi corazón late feroz en mi pecho pero logro disimularlo bien. Me entrega una pelota color azul cielo luminosa con apariencia frágil. A comparación de la ola de animas, esta esfera es pequeña.  
-son todas las cualidades buenas que pude obtener-  
-son pocas-conteste dudando. sin desearlo, hice contacto con sus ojos, tan similares a los míos a su vez, tan distintos. Me perdí en ellos por un segundo, el carmesí de sus iris denotaban severidad a profundidad compasión.  
-recordad que son tiempos de guerra en los humanos Majestad-en el momento que parpadeo, regrese a la realidad para mi pesar.  
-sabes bien que puedes llamarme por mi nombre-reprendí tiernamente.  
-no me hago a la idea-  
-entonces, ve practicando. También quiero que no me hables de "usted"-me di la vuelta y me aleje un poco con las almas, no quería cometer una tontería por la no-concretizada unión que tenemos.  
-lo intentare-resoplo un poco. Pero sé que no esta molesto, solo dislocado. Escuche como tomaba vuelo, marchándose sin ninguna despedida verbal. Me deprimí un poco por no escucharle despedirse, pero no tiene caso porque sé que volverá en poco tiempo.  
deje las animas en un cuarto secreto de mi hogar, conocido como los campos elíseos. Era el santuario para las almas de mis creaciones. Sabia que solo un puñado se quedaría, el resto volverá a nacer. Después de dejarles en su lugar, regrese a mis aposentos. Mi habitación de un puro cristal, blanco cual mármol, decorado con bordes de oro y brocados de plata pero lo mas hermoso era el cielo, el magnífico universo que había creado con sus estrellas, galaxias incluso los mundos tan hermosos. Me acomode en la nube que usaba como cama, mirando hacia la puerta. Más de una vez, soñaba que vendrías a mi lado, me interesaba poco el pretexto que usarías para quedarte conmigo una noche.

con el pasar del tiempo, me percate que Giratina comenzaba a comportarse un poco más sombrío, callado y solo hablaba para lo estrictamente necesario, más de lo normal. Intente acercármele pero me respondía con evasivas y casi no estaba en casa. A su vez, el numero de muertes iba creciendo, cosa que me extraño. Decidí salir de mi templo, intrigada por estos fenómenos, debían estar conectadas, no era casualidad que la mirada de mi otra mitad estuviese más fría cada vez, su energia se volviese más tenebrosa además las animas que me ha estado entregando están… atemorizadas.  
con horror descubrí que había estado ciega. Los humanos eran controlados sutilmente por el dragón fantasmatico, que manipulaba sus acciones llevándoles a la guerra, dolor y la muerta tan sanguinaria tanto seres humanos como las criaturas que bautizaron como mágicas. Le seguía que consumía las almas de algunos, corrompidas ó no, ganando poder cada vez más y más y lo peor… lo disfrutaba. Mi dolor creció más al verle tan contento haciéndolo ¿acaso la muerte lo satisfacía? ¿Para deseaba todo ese poder que conseguía con las almas corrompidas hasta puras que no habían visto la luz del sol? ¿podría hacerme de la vista gorda? No, no podía. Antes de mi otra mitad, estaba el mundo, la creación y la vida, el ha quebrantado cada una de ellas.

-¿Qué desea?-pregunto después de un largo periodo de silencio. Regrese a vuestro hogar y le mande a llamar, admitiere que me respondió de mal modo cuando me comunique telepáticamente pero no se negó a venir.  
-¿Cómo va la recolección de almas?-  
-bien-  
-la purificación-  
-los humanos cada vez están más corrompidos, debería hacer nuevas almas para esta especie que sin duda ya ha creado su propia destino-respondió frio.  
-¿no tienes nada más que decir?-  
-no-  
-no me mientas más Giratina-le exigí. Estaba cansado que fingirá, que mintiera.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-  
-se que provocas a los humanos, se que induces sus muertes y devoras sus espíritus como si fueses un agujero negro. ¡Deja de mancharte con sangre las garras!-  
-asi que ya lo descubrió…-respondió inmutable, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. ¿en que clase de bestia te has convertido?  
-me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta. Me sorprende que los otros legendarios no te lo hayan hecho saber.-  
-¿También les has hecho mal? ¡¿en que te has convertido Giratina?!-explote.  
-en lo que soy en realidad… la muerte-esa palabra dicha tan suavemente. Mi corazón se hizo pedazos como el cristal, incrementando el dolor. Pero no le daría esa satisfacción.

-es asi entonces… bien. Giratina has corrompido tu propósito y te has denominado como la muerte misma. Si es así entonces, quedas desterrado del templo del origen al igual que sus similares. Quedaras confinado al mundo distorsión para toda la vida como su guardián, como extra, también velaras por la antimateria-exclame con viva voz, mire tu rostro desconcertado para cambiar a frialdad.  
-¿en realidad vas a encerrarme?-  
-si, Largaos de mi vista ahora. Tienes el poder de los espejos a tu favor al igual que los fantasmas, así que no tendrás problemas para entrar-  
-¿y si me niego?-me reto.  
-yo misma te cortare la vida, al igual que pude dártela puedo quitártela. Así que vete-le restregué con toda frialdad posible. El ambiente se volvió tenso y pesado. Esperaba un arranque de ira y una pelea intensa, lo conocía lo suficiente. Giratina cerro sus ojos y comenzó a desvanecerse sin dar ninguna pelea. Cuando me vi sola, deje que mis lagrimas fluyeran con libertad, mi corazón destrozado apoyaba mi alma resentida por mis acciones, le habia apartado y tal vez me gane su odio. Gemí lastimosamente en mi soledad, resentía la distancia producida en lo más profundo de mi ser, mire el cielo buscando consuelo dándome cuenta que el cielo se oscurecía siendo de día, la luna discretamente comenzó a cubrir el sol, era tiempo que recogiera la joya de la vida.

…

Regrese a mi hogar malherida, las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban apenas me alcanzaron para volver. no había sido un buen día: primero, Giratina y sus actividades tan… sombrías, le haberle desterrado a un mundo desolado sin oportunidad de escapar más que ver los espejos como una sombra. Ahora, la traición en el único humano en el que había confiado de verdad, casi llevándome al borde de la muerte, no solo dañándome con los comandos fielmente obedecidos por las criaturas a quien jure proteger sino también robándome esa perla que no solo es mía por derecho es una parte de mi. Si bien me defendí y les regrese el ataque con mucha más fuerza de lo que esperaba, había sacado mi propio dolor por lo ocurrido con Giratina. Decidí irme al espacio vacío dentro de los campos elíseos a recuperarme por completo, me tardaría más de la cuenta por la falta de tablas pero bien lo valdría, después tomaría justicia por lo que me hicieron. Gemí suavemente al sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo y mi alma destrozada, no le di más vueltas al asunto y me sumergí en la inconsciencia.

Durante mi sueño, escuchaba todo lo que pasaba. Los humanos y pokemons; según como los han bautizado sin mi permiso, en fin, mi rabia aun seguía latente en mi pecho, alimentándome al igual que el pesar de la distancia por el dragón fantasmagórico. Me di cuenta que le había confinado a mi otra mitad al total exilio, sin darle la oportunidad de salir ni yo ir a verlo, si es que tengo el valor para hacerlo, Sin ninguna clase de comunicación más que la observación. Usando mi poder aun en mi debilidad, desprendí un poco las barreras que le limitaban. Sentí como los impedimentos se resistían un poco, con el delicado calor de mi corazón y sentimientos logre debilitarles bajo ciertas instrucciones. Bien estaría aun confinado a su mundo pero le di el permiso de salir de el a su voluntad pero con el precio de que solo usaría la mitad de su poder, así no causaría muchos destrozos en mi ausencia.  
podría tomarse como un acto misericordioso, no lo era. Era egoísta, lo había hecho pensando en mí. Rogando al inexistente día en el que le volviera a ver, no me guardara tanto rencor u odio. Con eso me daría bien servida. Ese acto tuvo consecuencias en mi, me arrastro a la inconsciencia nuevamente.

Llego el dia. Haría pagar a los humanos por su osadía, tomaría justicia, recuperaría la joya de la vida y tal vez, solo tal vez, vuelva a crearlos.  
Salí de mi dimensión para regresar al templo donde ocurrió la tragedia. Me trajo dolorosos recuerdos del humano en el que confié, pero aun así. Concentro todo mi poder y le libero como estrellas fugaces de color rojo brillante con un tenue amarillo que destruía todo que tuviese contacto. La región forjada por los humanos caería sin ninguna duda, de pronto salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar el llamado de una humana de traje azul y blanco, acompañada de otros seres de su misma especie y 2 pokemons, intrigada me acerque.

-Arceus…-le escuche, me pedía perdón por los pecados de su especie y el error que han cometido en mi contra. Mi furia disminuyo un poco, si ellos estaban arrepentidos por sus errores, no tendría la necesidad de atacarles. Me acerque a la perla que se ocultaba en la caja, me di cuenta de su engaño, era una piedra falsa. Mi rabia creció, planeaban engañarme de nuevo, no, nunca más. Nuevamente intentan hablar conmigo, de perdonarles, eso JAMAS, ellos mismos se ganaron su castigo con su traición, Los arrastraría a la justicia con su exterminio, nuevamente uso mi poder para atacar pero me percato que dos criaturas les protegen.  
-¡Basta YA!-  
-¡no puedes destruir este mundo, este lugar es nuestro!-Palkia, Dialga. Esos dos siempre están juntos aun cuando el destino les obliga a separarse. Una parte de mi estaba orgullosa por su progreso tan satisfactorio pero el ver que estaban por parte de los humanos era inaceptable.  
-toda criatura que este a favor de los humanos también serán llevados a la justicia-inicio una batalla cruel. No solo destruía las ruinas humanas con un pasado ancestral, causaba terror, miedo y rompía con los lazos familiares, aunque eran mis hijos, no podía perdonarles que estuviesen a favor de ellos. Ambos eran fuertes pero los conozco, se sus debilidades y no me arrepentía de atacarles sin dudar.

-¡Ya basta! ¡no puedes culpar a estos humanos por los errores del pasado de sus ancestros!-le exclamo mi hijo y soberano del tiempo. Poco después de defenderme de un ataque de Palkia.  
Me deshice de Dialga primero, sabía que lo suyo no eran las peleas. Palkia era un poco más fuerte, le obligaría a usar sus ataques más poderosos, así le gastaría energía más rápido, terminando con el. Me percate que Dialga planeaba un plan, siempre ha sido un prodigio estratégico, por lo tanto una amenaza, me desharía de el ahora.  
los humanos son tan molestos y más esa criatura amarilla de electricidad, les ataque nuevamente pero algo lo bloque, el humo producido me impidió ver de quien se trataba esta vez.  
-¡Ya Basta! ¡no destruirás este mundo!-me disloque por completo. Esa voz, sentí el llamado en mi pecho, esa sensación cálida y dolorosa en mi interior volvía con fuerza. Giratina. Sentí que el dolor por la distancia regresaba, quería ir con el, sentirle. Reaccione a tiempo justo cuando me atacaba. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿de todos las criaturas mágicas existentes tenias que ser tú?, con todo el pesar de mi alma, te agredí con la fría ventisca de hielo, nunca te gusto el hielo, solamente el frio pero no a calar. ¿Por qué te metías en una pelea que no te corresponde? Se bien que repercute en el mundo distorsión pero saldrá intacto aun cuando este lugar termine saneado completamente, me concentre en la batalla… las dudas serán para después.  
lo admitia, me dolía profundamente lastimar a mi otra mitad, era mi pareja desde su nacimiento, le crie y cuide, también le desterré y le libere de su prisión, no al 100% claro. Ahora, mantengo una pelea encarnizada con el, Dialga está fuera de combate. Palkia me encerraba en otra dimensión una que otra vez para frenarme. Pobres niños, aun no llegan a mi nivel. Pero Giratina era otra historia, el siendo mi otra mitad, mi igual, podía dañarme con mayor intensidad que los otros dos aun con el 50% de su poder pero ¿Por qué no usabas todo tu potencial? ¿Por qué te limitabas a alejarme del lugar? Acaso, ¿Acaso te importaba y buscabas donde hablar conmigo? Eso hizo que mi corazón latiera contento, si era el caso, bien podría dejar de atacarte y escuchar lo que tengas que decir, justo cuando te recuperabas, volteaste a ver, casi inadvertidamente hacia las ruinas donde inicie mi ataque. Cosa que me extraño y me percate, una humana que no había visto, su mirada asustada pero valiente situada detrás de unas ruinas, note la plegaria que rezaba en sus ojos, no por ella misma, sino… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Sentí un nexo fuera del nuestro, tu y ella…

La furia embargo mi corazón, mis sentimientos heridos al igual que este, grite para lanzarte un ataque con toda la frustración que tenia. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo tenias esa relación? Eres mi pareja desde tu nacimiento, eres la otra mitad de mi alma, la cual llora en dolor por esta traición. La cual era mucho peor que la traición de los humanos, eres mío Giratina, naciste para mi, te hice con mi propia alma… la mataría, la mataría… ¡JURO QUE LA MATARIA POR TOMAR LO QUE ES MIO POR DERECHO! Lancé mi ataque sentencia, con suerte le golpearía sin ninguna misericordia…  
para mi infortunio, interferías en cada ataque que iba destinado hacia ella ó que amenazara su integridad hasta dejarte casi muerto en un barranco, Palkia le había dejado fuera de combate cerca de su hermano. sentí mi corazón desmoronarse aun mas cuando la humana corría a tu lado tratando de sanarte y aceptabas su tacto, vi su mirada impregnada de amor y cariño, sufrimiento de un amante, lo peor… le regresabas esa atención. Inicie mi ataque una vez más, pero ahora, nada me iba a parar… al menos eso pensé, vi al humano con una gorra en la cabeza y esa criatura amarilla, su rostro suplicante mirándome, Sentí mis recuerdos invadirme, entonces me di cuenta que el pasado fue cambiado por uno mejor. Damos nunca tenia la intención de traicionarme, ese niño llamado Ash me salvo de la vida regresándome mis placas de vida. Mi ira disminuyo progresivamente, ya no sentía rencor hacia los humanos. La misma energía que causo destrucción, salió de mi cuerpo para cumplir con su verdadero propósito, brindar vida y calor. Poco a poco, todo comenzó a tornarse hermoso nuevamente trayendo consigo el coro de felicidad al ver que todo es tal como debería de ser. Mis hijos recuperaron sus fuerzas, sonreí al ver como revivían exhibiendo su poder sin alardear, sin poder evitarlo, mire hacia donde estaba el dragón fantasmagórico. La humana sonreía enormemente mientras el se levantaba sin dejar de contemplarle, rozo su cabeza gentilmente contra ella, para el dolor en mi corazón la ternura que le regalabas e ibas hacia el cielo con nosotros. Entonces me di cuenta… no podia odiarla, no al 100%. Después de todo, ella te hace feliz en eso tenemos en común. Sonreí para mis adentros, me costaría aceptarlo y más tu siendo mi pareja pre-destinada, por ahora, les daría permiso de estar, no quiero ganarme tu rencor ni mancharme de sangre acciones egoístas.

Me despedí de los humanos, pokemons y mis hijos después de sentirme parte del mundo que eh creado. Me percate, ser dios de este mundo no significa que era parte de el, al contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza y los sentimientos que resonaban en lo más profundo de su ser…

Han pasado 14 meses después del incidente en Miichia, todo ha ido tranquilo y el equilibro en el mundo continua estable. Más de una vez, cada legendario vino a mi templo a que diese explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. Primero Mew, estaba molesta y asustada, no queria que sus creaciones terminaran exterminadas, fue un poco gracioso ver el terror en sus facciones. No lo negare, le explique que ya no tenia planes de tomar justicia. Eso calmo su repentino arranque y tal como vino de la nada, asi se fue. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver perder la compostura a Suicune, Lugia, Groundon hasta Mewtwo, según que sus grandes esfuerzos se iran al traste si extermino a cada ser vivo de la tierra y con ella incluida. Lo que me extraño de sobremanera fue el dulce Celebi, al parecer le parecía divertido verme perder mi aire de elegante divinidad y explotar de esa manera.  
Era por la tarde, justo el sol se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas, regresaba a mi habitación de mi templo, estaba cansada por tanta visita improvista, avisada, dramática hasta exagerada. Recién los últimos legendarios se había ido. No sé como paso, la dulce Melonetta se había hecho amiga del frio Kyurem. No digo que no se pueda, simplemente me es extraño… mira quien lo dice… se que no les debo explicaciones a nadie, pero me entretenía ver sus reacciones, después de todo, además de vigilar los cielos y proteger hasta mi alcance las criaturas de la tierra. mire el cielo de mi habitación, ya se había tornado oscuro y salpicado por las estrellas, se me apetecía dormir por unos 500 años, no estaría mal, después de todo, aguantar las replicas con mis hijos era mucho más agotador que deshacer todo lo creado por siglos. Siento una presencia nueva, pensé que habia terminado de hablar con todos, me gire esperando que entrara al templo, pasaron 15 minutos y nada, esa presencia continuaba ahí ¿Qué esperaba? ¿una invitación? Un flashazo de un recuerdo apareció… el único de los legendarios que no podia acceder a entrar era… deshice las barreras que impedían su acceso. No paso mucho tiempo cuando le vi asomarse por la puerta, continuaba con su cuerpo modificado debido a mi régimen. Sentí mi corazón latir desbocado al igual que un sonrojo notable que muy apenas logre ocultar, trate de recuperar mi voz.

-me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría en darte cuenta quien era?-  
-bueno, hacia tiempo que no hacías acto de presencia-girando para ver como entraba por la puerta y la cerraba tras de si.  
-¿se te ofrece algo Giratina?-pregunte sin evitar mi curiosidad. Los ojos del dragon centellaron de duda seguido de seriedad, como si pensaras como iniciar.  
-has estado ofreciendo explicaciones a todos los legendarios, siendo yo uno, ¿Por qué no venir?-  
-ese dia estuviste presente, no hay necesidad-le aclare. Recordando con un poco de pesar el dolor que te cause.  
-mh… iniciemos un juego, uno que mi princesa invento-¿princesa? ¿Quién era su princesa?  
-se llama "toma y da". Tu me harás una pregunta y yo una, veo que posees dudas en tu mente, las contestamos entre si. En caso de que uno se niega a contestar, el otro no puede contestar la pregunta-me propuso calmo. Me parecía justo, después de todo, tenia razón, yo tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle.

-las damas primero-ofrecio Giratina con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza.  
-¿Quién es la princesa?-pregunte sin dudar.  
-pensé que iniciaría diferente… mi princesa es la humana que resguardo bajo mi voluntad-mire el destello de sorpresa pero se repuso.  
-mi turno ¿era necesario exterminar a toda la raza humana por el pasado?-  
-la ira me embargaba, no pensaba bien. ¿Dónde conociste a esa humana?-respondí con toda sinceridad y ataje mi pregunta, mis celos estaban en cada palabra. No podia evitarlo.  
-ella la conoci mientras exploraba entre los espejos. Me gusto, La secuestre y la hice mi princesa-respondió como si nada. estaba ardiendo en celos en mi pecho. ¿estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué tenia esa humana que yo no? Bueno, me relaje y continúe con esto.  
-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi princesa?-  
-eso no importa mucho… ¿Por qué escogiste a una humana?-  
-mis elecciones no le hacen daño a nadie. ¿Por qué aceptaste seguir mi juego?-  
-me pareció interesante… ¿Por qué empezaste a comerte las almas?-sabia que no le sacaría más información de la humana al dragón.  
-necesitaba poder. Lo descubri sin querer un día, cuando una alma corrompida entro en mi. El hecho de que sea fantasma no implica que no pueda comer, al menos lo que me nutra realmente-  
-¡¿de que te sirve tanto poder?! Es completamente inútil si lo usas para malos propósitos-exclame fuera de si. Hablaba tan sencillo como si fuese natural.  
-no existe el bien, ni el mal. Solo el poder… tu mismo lo has dicho, la fuerza inmensa es inútil si no tiene en que usarse. En mi caso, solo para proteger a un ser cercano a mi-  
-buff-solte un nada elegante bufido. Sabia que hablaba de ella.  
-ha tomado mi turno, preguntare doble… ¿estas celosa de mi princesa?-no oculte mi sonrojo a tiempo y respondí torpe.  
-bueno… puede que si-evite su mirada que me analizaba, no queria exponer mis sentimientos para luego ser botados.  
-Arceus…-abrí mis ojos grandes, tantos milenios esperando escuchar mi nombre. Cerré mis ojos, no quería exponer mis emociones.  
-¿Por qué naci? Algo me dice que mi existencia es mas allá de ser el panteonero de todos-dude en responderle, seria exponer mis sentimientos que ya había dictaminado sellarlos. Abrirlos seria doloroso para mí, podia negarme, pero el no respondería a mis dudas. Cerre mis ojos y deje que mi alma se expresara, mi corazón lo interpretara y mi cerebro lo procesara a palabras coherentes.  
-eres mi pareja… te hice para que estuvieses a mi lado. Claro que te daría una tarea, una que pudiera verte la mayor parte de vuestro tiempo. Aprovechando tu afinidad con las almas, te hice la muerte-  
-lo opuesto a vos-  
-si-me sentía liberada pero mal en el fondo. Me dolía de sobremanera escuchar un rechazo, que marcaras el distanciamiento. Que me dejaras y nunca más verte… eso es peor.  
-pregúntame el porqué de mis decisiones-insistió suavemente, no me di cuenta que su rostro estaba cerca de mi oído. Pude sentir su calor abrazándome con gentileza y note el sutil sonrojo que cubría el oro.

-¿Por qué?-  
-cuando era pequeño. Me jure que buscaría la manera de proteger a mi bien. Sabia que no lo lograría siendo lo que soy, asi que busque el poder. Lo que no me esperaba era ganarme su odio. Por mucho tiempo durante mi encierro, odiaba a quien jure proteger, solo esperaba el dia de emerger y matarle como era debido… hasta que apareció mi princesa, mi pequeña protegida y mejor amiga me dijo que solo estaba triste por lo que paso, el miedo me consumía disfrazado de venganza y que en realidad solo quería hablar. Volverle a ver, fue doloroso en especial las circunstancias. Mi princesa insistió que hablase así solo aliviaría mi…-no pude escuchar más. El sufrió lo mismo que yo era más que claro. Me deje llevar por mis impulsos, suavemente le bese los labios casi inexistentes como los mios. Antes no entendía porque los humanos les gustaba tener esa clase de contacto hasta ahora… era mágico con un sinfín de sensaciones. La tibieza que me embriagaba, sentía mis patas frías, el rostro me ardía como fuego, mi lomo vibraba como si pasaba una descarga eléctrica, sentí que perdia mi capacidad mental a cada segundo que duraba el beso, pero reacciono de golpe al sentir algo tratando de entrar en mi cavidad bucal. Abri mis ojos, el cual no supe en qué momento los cerré. Mire los ojos de mi compañero, brillan con tibieza, amor, pasión y anhelo. Suavemente abrí mi boca con la intención de profundizar el contacto, sin poder evitarlo, monte mis patas delanteras sobre su cuello cuando me sentía a caerme el me cogió con sus alas con cuidado. Giratina dejo de besarme para recibir un travieso lengüetazo desde mi mejilla hasta mi clavícula, sin evitarlo gemí de placer al sentir como nuestras almas se unían más y más cada segundo.

-Arceus…-mi nombre sonaba tan bien con ese suspiro lleno de deseo.  
-dime-me sorprende seguir consiente, era tan embriagante el beso, tan delicioso y sublime.  
-ultima pregunta…-¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando y a su vez consentir mi piel con esos roces tan dulces?  
-mmh…-  
-puedo quedarme…-Giratina me abrazo y mordió mi cuello con suavidad tal como lo haría un Golbat.  
-Giratina… sabes que si-roce mi cara contra su cabeza, mi bien, quédate toda la vida si es posible, te necesita mi alma, te necesito hasta la muerte…

…

Sentía un calor suave que cubria mi cuerpo, estaba en una total relajación algo que no habia conseguido en su totalidad con los años, no quería despertar aun. Temía que ese calor se fuera cuando abriese los ojos. Pero hay ocasiones que el destino se suele interponer, La luz solar me cubrió el rostro de lleno.

-urg-gruñi bajo, era molesto que el sol tratara de deslumbrarme. Rápidamente algo bloquea el sol de mi cara, ahora que me doy cuenta: me siento rodeada y abrazada por algo largo y siento unos picos rozándome suavemente las puntas de mis patas. Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de lo que pasaba. Un fuerte sonrojo me cubrió la cara. Giratina había tapado el sol con una de sus alas, mientras su cuerpo me rodea como una especie de nido, su ala derecha me cubre el cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba recargada en su cuello. Me di cuenta del ambiente tan romántico por la luz del sol que hacia brillar el cristal dando resplandores cubriéndonos y haciendo brillar vuestros ojos carmesíes, tan similares por nuestros sentimientos.  
-yo…-  
-Arceus, ¿no fingirás amnesia verdad?-bromea suavemente el dragón mientras elevaba nada mas su cabeza y rozaba su rostro contra el mío. Respondí a su cariño de la misma manera  
-jamás-terminamos en un beso suave y dulce, nada podría romper este momento tan perfecto…

-¡ARCEUS! ¡DILE A PALKIA QUE DEJE DE INTENTAR MATARME!-un desesperado Dialga entra sin tocar a los aposentos privados de la deidad.  
-¡NO ES CIERTO!-seguido de Palkia mientras intenta inútilmente ocultar el clavo de metal detrás de si.  
-Cresselia por ultima vez ¡NO VOY A USAR ROSA!-seguidamente de Darkrai con un gesto enfadado mientras huia del pokemon de la luna.  
-anda, te veras tan lindo-entonces prestan atención a la escena frente a ellos. Arceus y Giratina juntos en la misma habitación y no precisamente hablando, era una escena demasiado comprometedora para ser borrada de la memoria.  
=!PERO QUE MIERDA=los machos gritaron después de recuperarse del Shock inicial menos Cresselia quien tuvo la decencia de callarse.

Suspire pesadamente. Mis queridos hijos les iba a costar mucho trabajo ver a uno de sus "hermanos" como su "padre". Pero poco me importaba lo que pensaran, el nació para mi, es mi otra mitad, es tanto mi igual como mi contrario, soy suya y el es todo mio, para siempre MIO.


End file.
